New Girl Next Door
by invisiblemirage
Summary: A new girl moves in next door to Drake and Josh. They both fall for her. Who will she choose? And when she does choose, will her choice betray her? I'll be adding more soon. Please R&R. Thanx!
1. New Girl Next Door

**_New Girl Next Door _**

" Hey, Josh, someone's trashing your car." Megan said. She pointed toward the door. "Better go kill them."

"Yea, good luck with that." Drake, their brother looked up at Josh from his position on the couch.

Josh groaned. "Not again!! This just happened last week!!!" Walking towards the solid oak door, he paused. Turning to his sister, he asked, "This isn't another prank, is it?"

Megan's eyes narrowed. "No. I swear, some goon is totally messing up your car. You don't believe me? Go look outside."

Josh decided to believe her- _this time_. After all, how harmful could a simple look out the door be? He ran up to the door and yanked it open. Instantly, a giant tub of cold chilli cascaded down, covering his face and completely destroying the floor. "MEGAN!!!!"

Drake stifled a laugh.

"I thought you said this wasn't a prank!!!!!!!" Josh growled.

"It wasn't." Megan laughed. "That part was."

"Thanks for the tires, dude!!!" the goon's voices drifted in through the open door.

"MEGAN!! I AM GOING TO FIX YOUR WAGON!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU **_PAYED_** PEOPLE TO DESTROY MY CAR!!!!!!!!" Josh screamed. Drake's laughter exploded. "YOU LITTLE DEMON!!!"

"I don't have a wagon." Megan smirked.

"IT's A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!" Josh bellowed. He charged toward Megan, who bolted upstairs toward her room.

" See ya, boob!!" she called over her shoulder.

Josh slammed the door shut, and followed his sister up the stairs, not realizing how this could endanger his health.

Drake heard the footsteps up the stairs and shook his head, laughing. He was about to pick up the remote to change the channel when he head the doorbell ring.

He opened the door and found himself face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had waist length, brown hair with a soft curl. She wore a denim miniskirt and a purple tank top. She had purple strappy sandals and long, slender legs. Her soft face held a sweet, shy smile. Behind her were the two goons, each holding two of Josh's tires.

"Hi." she said softly. "Do these belong to you?"

"Uh, hi." Drake smiled at her. "Those-those belong to my brother, Josh. Here, come inside for a moment. I'll go get him."

"Oh, sure." She stepped inside. "What's on the floor?" She didn't dare step on it.

"Chilli." Drake replied.

She looked very confused.

"I'll tell you later. It's a very long story."

She carefully stepped over it, her sandals nearly slipping off her feet. She lost her balance and fell straight into Drake's arms. "Aaah!"

Drake looked into her pretty green eyes and smiled softly. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Diana Vosh?" he said softly, still holding her.

"Not lately." she smiled back at him, her arms still around his neck.

At that instant, Josh came down the stairs, using a towel to wipe the chilli off his face. He walked strait past Drake and the girl, then backed up. Still staring into each other's eyes, they didn't notice him.

"Hi!" Josh said cheerfully, startling the two. They broke apart, suddenly realizing what they were doing. She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Uh, yea...yea hi, Josh. This is...uh..." Drake searched for words, but couldn't find them.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I never introduced myself."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Drake whispered to himself.

He hadn't intended for anyone else to hear what he said, but Josh did. "You work fast." he said in complete awe.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing!" Drake and Josh said at the same time.

"So what's your name?" Josh asked.

"Andrea Banks. I just moved here from Connecticut."

"Cool." Josh said. "So how long have you and Drake been going out? Like 5 seconds?"

"We're not going out.!" she said. She turned to Drake. "Your name's Drake? That's so cool!"

"Thanks." he said. "I've never been complimented on my name before."

"I'm a writer, so I notice things like that." Andrea shrugged.

Drake was immediately more interested. "What do you write?"

"Oh, you know, songs for my band, and some stories."

"You're in a band?" Drake said.

"Yes. I play guitar. Shocking isn't it?"

"Ahem." one of the goons cleared his throat.

"Oh yea," Drake remembered. "Josh, those dudes have your tires."

"Oh really." Josh said sarcastically.


	2. The Really Short PreDate Chapter

Andrea looked up from the TV. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Drake."

"Hi, Drake."

"I was wondering, would you like to catch a movie on Saturday? After that, we could go grab a burger or something."

"Sounds great! I'll see you then."

"Cool."

It was finally Friday. Drake had been exited all day for this moment. He smiled the whole time he was brushing his teeth. He couldn't remember feeling this much for a girl since he went out with Tori.

He was stopped by Josh on his way out of the door.

"Hey." Josh said. "Where ya going?"

"I got a date with Andrea. We're gonna go see _Daddy One Leg_."

"Do you always have to ask the girl out first?"

"Yea. Why? It's not like you like her or anything." Drake grabbed a cookie and walked out of the door.

"Yea. It's not like I like her or anything." Josh said sadly as Drake left.


	3. The Nearly Kissless Date at the Premire

Drake waited at a table at the Premier for Andrea to arrive. He was almost nervous. . . no. Not that. He shifted in his seat.

"I'm Drake." he said out loud. "I don't get nervous."

An old lady walked by and stared at him.

"Great." Drake muttered. "Now I'm talking to myself." He sipped his Dr. Fizz and noticed approaching footprints.

"Hey Andrea!" He stood to kiss her and was surprised to feel her cheek instead of lips. But when he saw her smile, he forgot about it.

They sat down.

"Can I get you a soda or. . . "

"No thanks. I'm good." she said. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"I was thinking _Daddy One Leg_. Unless you don't want to."

"_At World's End_ is still playing." she said. "It's much better than the critics say."

"Yea, critics are always wrong." Drake agreed. "But maybe we can see something so awful, we can't help but not watch the movie."

"I've seen _Pirates_ four times. Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Let's go!" Andrea jumped up excitedly. "I'll get the tickets."

"Cool." Drake was a little stunned. No girl had ever turned down the chance to go to on a make out date with him before.

After the multiple Jack's scene, Andrea excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was checking her make up, her phone rang.

"Hello?. . .Yea. I'd love to. Now? . . . Sure. I'll be right there."

She found Drake and told him there was an emergency and she had to leave. He was sad, but promised to stay and watch the movie. She kissed his lips as a consolation.

The person who had called her phone was waiting outside. They embraced. Together, they left and drove away.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I didn't have much time. Please review, and if you have any ideas, tell me. I'm having trouble with the plot.**


	4. Gabby

Andrea pulled into a parking space at the Magic Palace. Turning off the ignition, she turned to glare at her twin.

"Gabbs! Why'd you drag me away from my date? Couldn't this just be solved over the phone? I mean, it was Drake . . . and _Pirates_ 3. . . and Drake!"

Gabby Banks smiled uneasily at her twin. "I need you to trade places with me."

Andrea simply glared.

Josh spotted Andrea walking toward him. He grinned. He didn't think she'd be returning to their date at the carnival.

"Hey, hey! You're back! You actually came back!" Josh spun Andrea around and gave her a hug. "I really thought you were leaving me for Drake, you know, since he asked you out tonight."

She looked up at him, smiling. "You never know, Josh. My plans are never written in stone."

Her smile was the most beautiful thing Josh had ever seen. It sparkled in the flashing lights from the rides. Her green eyes sparkled.

Green eyes? Hadn't they been blue before she left?

Whatever. Josh had probably just gotten them mixed up. He wasn't perfect.

Biting into a churro, he asked Andrea if those two goons who she had showed up with at his house were really her brothers.

"Yea," she grinned. "They do it every time we move somewhere. My parents have been trying to get them to stop, but. . ." she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Can you excuse me?"

"Oh, sure." Josh said agreeably.

"Hello? Hey, Gabbs! Yea it's me! This is going good. He doesn't suspect a thing. Why'd you want to switch with me? He's really sweet! . . .You only wanted to kiss Drake? You selfish little. . .I'll see you at home."

She slammed her phone shut.

Back at the Premiere, Gabby slid into the seat next to Drake.

"Shoot! I missed most of the movie!" she said.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back." Drake said, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Plans change!" She grinned, leaning into his touch. "I'm just unbelievably happy to be back! Like you have no idea how happy."

"Good," he grinned. His lips brushed hers. " 'Cuz since you missed so much of the movie, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to my place. You know, a little music, a movie. . . a little kissing."

"Sure!" She gushed. "I would _love_ to."

He kissed her again, and an usher walking by shined his flashlight on them.

"I'm going to have to ask you to be more respectful of the other costumer," he said. Drake cleared his throat.

"Oh! Drake! I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you." The usher said. "As you were."

Drake and Gabby didn't have to be told twice.

Drake pulled back for air a few minutes later. The light caught "Andrea's" gorgeous smile and ocean blue eyes.

Blue? Hadn't they been green before she left?

It didn't matter anyway. Drake had only one thing on his mind. He wanted to kiss her.


	5. The AfterMath

Drake came home to find his brother sitting on the couch watching TV and enjoying popcorn while studying.

"Hey," Josh greeted him. "Your're home late."

"It was a long movie." Drake said. "Those pirates can really fight. It was awesome."

He grabbed his black Les Paul Classic and sat on his bed. "What did you do all night?"

Josh felt absoultely no desire to rub it in Drake's face that he had finally won over a girl that had turned down Drake. "Nothing. Played some Gameshphere, watched a little TV, studied. . . . you know, stuff. Who'd you see the pirate movie with?"

Drake considered telling Josh about his date with Andrea, but decided against it for now. Besides, Josh's dating life was pathetic enough without Drake telling him he had stolen yet another girl's heart. At the moment, he didn't feel like hurting his brother. "You know. . . . people."

"Awkward!!" Josh swallowed a bite of popcorn. Obviously, Drake had gone out with some colledge chick again or something. Usually, he bragged about it, but maybe she had dumped him when she found out his real age.

"It was _not _awkward!" Drake defended, misunderstanding. "It was really great."

"Keira Knightley or your date?"

"Both." Drake grinned. "She's beautiful, Josh."

"Keira Knightley or your date?" Josh repeated, teasing good naturedly.

"Josh! How can you think of only the beautiful Kiera Knightley at a time like this? I think I'm in love!! Josh, litsen to me!" He threw a pillow at his brother.

Josh threw it back, and missed. "How did you think I wasn't litsening?"

"You're watching Oprah!" Josh glared at his pathetic brother. "Oprah is an inspiration! She can do anything!!! You should watch her once in a while."

Drake rolled his eyes.

Josh was about to pummel his brother with another pillow when it hit him. "Ohmigosh!"

The contortions in his face made it look like he was having a heart attack.

Drake leapt off his bed and and grabbed Josh by his shoulders to stop his trembling. He slapped Josh across the face to shut him up and calm him down.

"What was that for?" Josh yelled.

"Forget it. Tell me what the heck is wrong with you!"

Josh took a deep breath to steady himself. "Dude, you're in love."

Drake plopped on the couch. "Maybe. How do you know?"

"_You're_ asking _me_? Dude, you of all people would know."

"This love stuff is messing me up!"

"That's the way it was with me and Mindy before she moved." Josh whispered.

"All I want is to be with her, Josh. Only her. I can't explain it. . . ."

"Dude, just go for it! Odds are, this chick will love you back. But, you can't be sure after only one date. If you still feel this way in a week, then you know it's for real."

"Ok." Drake agreed. He He climbed up the ladder to his bed. He tugged off his black shirt and pulled on a clean white one to sleep in.

"Why were you watching me change?" Drake asked.

"I wasn't watching you change!" Josh insisted.

Drake rolled his eyes.


	6. Olivia

_This chapter is dedicated to Olivia Lounsbury _, _a beautiful baby girl who died of Tri Somey 18. She has touched the lives of many, many thousands of people and this chapter was written to honor her and her family. Olivia's circumstances are real, but she is not actually related to Drake. This chapter is named after her, and written for her with love. _

It was Sunday morning. Josh awoke to see his brother admiring himself in a mirror. The only difference from normal was that Drake was wearing a suit. His hair was brushed and glowing, and he looked very pleased with himself.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Josh asked groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"My date invited me to church with her." Drake explained.

Josh knew he had to be dreaming. "Church? You don't even believe in God."

Drake sighed, and turned away from the mirror to face his brother. "Not anymore. But, An- my date does. So, I figured I'd go with her and give it a shot."

He still, for some wildly unknown reason, did not want to reveal to Josh that he was dating Andrea.

"I don't think you've ever told me why you don't believe in God." Josh said.

"Maybe I don't want to tell you, josh. Maybe I just don't."

"Well." Josh said. He decided to change the subject. "Hey, can I double with you?"

"You want to come to church?"

"Not really. I've just got a couple of hours to kill."

"Sure. I guess so. "

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake and Josh left separately to pick up their dates, Drake in his black Mustang, and Josh in their parents red Honda.

They realized something was very, very wrong when they both ran into each other at Andrea's door step. It happened when they both reached for the door bell at the same time.

"What are _you _doing here?" They each yelled at each other, furious and confused. "Andrea's _my_ date!"

"Andrea?" Josh said, exasperated. "You said you were dating some college chick!"

Drake shrugged. "I lied. But, it looks like I wasn't the _only_ _one_. You said you weren't dating _anyone at all._"

Josh's eyes narrowed at Drake's glare.

The door to the house opened suddenly. The door opener was one of Andrea's thug brothers. "Hey, Loser. Did you get new tires yet?"

"Dude, shut up!" Josh said, this being the final straw that completely ticked him off. "I got mine back from your sorry butt. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see your sister."

"Andrea and Gabby will be back in a second." The stupid grin fell from his face, and he shut the door in Drake and Josh's face.

"Nice going, Josh." Drake muttered.

Josh didn't respond. He was suddenly puzzled by the same thought that crossed both his and Drake's minds.

_Gabby?_

"Who the heck is Gabby?" Drake asked Josh, just realizing what the thug brother had said.

"I don't know!" Josh threw his hands up in the air. "Watch Ashton Kutcher come out. I think we've been Punk'd."

The door opened once more, and there stood not only Andrea, but a girl who was an exact likeness of her, except for one minor detail.

_Andrea had green eyes. Her twin had sparkling blue eyes. _

Josh knew that he had not been wrong about Andrea's eye color. The girls had switched places on him.

"Uh, hi." the girl with the green eyes, the real Andrea, said to Josh. "I'm the real Andrea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The complete story had been revealed on the way to church. Andrea had chosen Josh over Drake. She liked his kindness and his personality. She liked his sweet smile, and the way he made her feel special and important. Drake was hotter, of course, but he had just made her feel like a name on a list, despite the way his smile made her heart flutter.

Gabby, one the other hand, had chosen Drake. She loved the softness in his eyes and his sweet, sweet smile, as well as the feeling that she could be the first one to really get through to him. She also loved the way she knew that this would be more than just your average two-week relationship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake and Josh were astounded when they walked into the church. It was very magnanimous, with the altar being larger than a stage. Music played, but it wasn't traditional organ music. It was music that sounded like something Drake himself might play.

"We are the redeemed/ We are the ones who are free/ 'Cause we belong to Jesus/ We are now alive/ And in this world we will shine!!" The band sang with such incredible enthusiasm, that it was hard not to sing along, especially with the words on the giant, movie theater-like screen above the altar-stage.

"This is pretty cool." Josh said to his brother.

"Yea, sure." Drake muttered unenthusiastic. Being here brought back memories he had forced down deep inside of him for an eternity long. He hadn't been in a church since- no, he wouldn't think about it. He'd sworn to never think of it again. But even if he could, he wouldn't think about it, here and now. It was too hard.

Andrea and Gabby led Josh and Drake to seats somewhere in the middle of the immense sanctuary.

"Hello, everyone!" The lead singer of the band smiled into his microphone. "We would love to invite you all to worship our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ with us this wonderful morning. Would you all stand and sing with us?"

The congregation obliged. They played about five songs that even Drake could not help but sing along to, and then the pastor stood up to preach.

Drake and Josh were shocked to see he was a young, energetic pastor, maybe in his late twenties. The only pastors they had ever seen had been old and stodgy.

He greeted the congregation and went on with his message. It was simple, but preached with such love and compassion. His sermon was about the love of Jesus, and the salvation He offered if people were willing to repent of their sins and follow Him, welcoming Him into their hearts.

At the end, the pastor said, "I feel lead by god to do this. If anyone here is not 100 percent sure that they are going to Heaven, and have Jesus living in their hearts, please, I invite- no, _God _invites you to come up here to the front and invite His son Jesus into your heart as your personal Savior. He will lift your burdens and give you peace. He will wash you clean and forgive you of your sins. Life still won't be easy, but now, you'll have Someone you can always lean on and talk too, Someone who will guide you and be your Best Friend and Savior. "

As the pastor continued speaking, Drake and Josh had very different emotions from the other.

Drake was trying to ignore the tug on his heart. He _would not _go up there, not after god had abandoned him and his family like that. He wiped away a hidden tear.

Josh felt a wave rush over him. He realized for the first time that he could not make it to Heaven without Jesus. He obeyed the pull on his heart, and stood, tears of joy and gratitude, and sorrow from his sins, falling from his face, he walked up to the altar to accept Jesus with about five other people.

He knelt before God, more tears rushing down his face. He prayed for forgiveness. He told God he was sorry for his sins, and he wanted Jesus in his heart, He told him he believed that Jesus had come to earth and was crucified for his sins. He thanked God, sincerely. He felt peace and love rush over him. He felt free.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why'd you do it, Josh?" Drake asked later when he and his brother were in their room.

It was later that evening. The way the day had progressed after church was just bizarre. Josh had told Drake he had accepted Jesus as his Lord and Savior. Drake had gotten mad at him, and had almost dumped Gabby because she was a Christian. Why he had refrained from doing that, he didn't know. It had really hurt him to even consider it, though, because he did love her. Maybe that was what had stopped him. But, he just could _not_ deal with god anymore. Not after a so-called loving God had abandoned him. Not after that. God had turned his back on Drake, so Drake ad turned his back on God.

"I felt this pull on my heart, like He was calling me or something." Josh replied. "I feel so incredibly wonderful. Didn't you feel anything?"

"_No_!" Drake snapped. "I felt nothing."

Josh fell silent.

Drake shoved some clean clothes in his dresser. He grabbed his black Les Paul and angrily started to play.

"Drake. . . " Josh began tentatively.

"If you're gonna talk about stupid stuff like God, just shut up."

"What is your problem? When I went up there, I felt such supernatural love and peace!" Josh asked.

"You want to know my problem?" Drake yelled. He tossed his guitar on the couch and stomped up to Josh."My problem is that God is _not_ loving or kind or merciful or anything! God is heartless and cruel! He turned His back on me when I needed Him most. I _refuse _to have anything to do with Him. So, if you're going to be a Christian, leave my room, my house, and my family!"

Josh's heart broke. "Drake-"

"Just go!"

Josh was just about to start packing when something told him not to go, but to find out why Drake felt like this.

"_I'm not leaving_!"

"What?"

"You heard me. _I'm not leaving._"

"Then you better not be a Jesus freak anymore."

Josh shook his head. "I love my Savior more than anyone or anything else. I'm not giving Him up just because you told me to. I'm not giving Him up, period. And, I'm not leaving I found out why you feel like this!"

Drake was exhausted. He could not fight the war he had been fighting his entire life any more. He had to remember and tell Josh about his secret, tragic heartbreak, no matter how venomous it might be.

Tears began to fill his eyes even as he simply recalled the memories he had driven back for so long. "I once had a little sister, Josh."

"No." Drake's sorrow filled brown eyes glared at Josh. "Not Megan. Megan doesn't even know. It was before her."

Josh fell silent once more, his heart aching with his brother's grief. Little did he know how much more his heart would languish after the complete story was exposed.

Sorrow overwhelmed Drake once more. He away a stray tear. "Her name was Olivia. She was beautiful. The most beautiful baby girl in the whole world. Her little eyes were so sweet, so loving. Her face brought smiles to everyone's faces when they saw her. Her smile was so sweet, it'd just break your heart. She made any bad day a good day. I loved her so much. I loved her more than anyone else in the world. She was amazing."

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"There was something wrong. Every test came back negative, though. We could figure it out. Then, we found out she had Tri Somey 18."

Josh inhaled sharply. "That genetic disease?"

"That genetic disease." Drake confirmed. "It was horrible. We were Christians then. We prayed for her all day, every day, with everything we had. I prayed for her every night, and every time I saw her. It wasn't enough. Do you want to know why I hate God, Josh? God took my baby sister away from me! God hates me. He wants me to suffer for the rest of my life. I _can not_ serve a God like that. I _will not _serve a God like that. After she died, I never prayed again. If your God was a loving, caring God, Olivia would still be alive, and she would be healed."

Tears streamed down Josh's face. His heart had broken. "Oh, Drake! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"No one knows! No one will _ever_ know. I'm sorry I even told _you_!" Drake grabbed his Les Paul guitar case and another case. He shoved the Les Paul into its case, then pressed some clothes into the other case. He shoved his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his car keys. He stomped out the bedroom door, headed down stairs to his car.

Josh ran after him. "Where the heck are you going?"

He didn't even bother to look back. "Away from you!"

Drake ran down the stairs to his Mustang. He tossed his two guitar cases into the passengers seat, and slammed the door behind him. He thrust the key into the ignition Slamming on the gas, he tore down the driveway and "accidentally" took out Mrs. Futch's mailbox again.

Whatever. He doubted she'd seen him. Besides, he could always blame Josh . . . again. He didn't even care as long as there was no damage to his car.

As he shifted from reverse to drive, Mrs. Futch came out onto her front porch and shook her fist in the air, yelling at him.

So maybe she did see him.

He couldn't care less. Stupid old woman.

He drove, blindly, into the night. The light was dying, as was his last remnants of joy.

Torrential rain poured down out of the sky, prompting Drake to decide to find a hotel.

He found one and decided to check in. He carried his guitar cases up to his room in solitude. His room was a tiny, one bed, no view room.

He swore, completely frustrated at his bad luck.

He tossed his luggage on the bed and left the "closet" to get some Chinese.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Drake sat on the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. He had just finished the last egg roll when his cell phone rang.

The number was his home number.

At first, he didn't want to pick up, It was probably Josh, wanting to know if he'd be coming home.

Josh could just forget it. Drake wouldn't be coming home until he felt like it.

He found his hand reaching for the phone anyway. It was probably his mother.

"Hello?" He said through a mouthful of chicken fried rice.

It was Megan.

"Mom wants to know when you're coming home. She's getting worried." Megan said.

"Tell her I'm not coming home until tomorrow at least. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Drake. . .where are you?" Megan asked.

Drake thought for a minute. "Nevada."

"Seriously?"

Was there worry in Megan's voice?

"'Cause you'd be in _serious_ trouble."

Drake remembered Megan _never_ cared about anyone but her self.

"Megan, why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Sure. . . ."

"Just come home soon, okay? It's weird having one of the boobs gone."

Drake smiled at Megan's almost-concern. "Okay. I'll see."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Drake."

He hung up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake was still flipping channels at four-thirty in the morning. Everything he saw on TV reminded him of Olivia, no matter what. It disturbed him enough to make him turn off the TV.

He stored the left overs of his food in the fridge and took a shower. He crawled into bed, laying on his back to face the ceiling.

"Is this what you want, God?" he screamed, feeling so hated and ignored. "My own brother worshiping you while I die inside? While you torture me?"

Drake heaved his pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a soft _ploof_. He buried himself in the blankets. Soon, he was snoring.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Drake suddenly found himself enveloped_ _in a bright, white light. He felt overwhelming peace, and even joy. Suddenly, he realized where he was._

"_Did I die?" he asked himself. "Am I in Heaven?" _

_A man walked toward him, coming out of the light. This man had long hair, a beard, and piercing brown eyes. His wrists had scars, as if he had once had nails driven into him. He looked at Drake with love. _

"_Who are you?" Drake asked uneasily. _

"_I am the Light and the Truth. I am Jesus._"

_Drake's jaw dropped. "You . . . you're the one who killed my sister!" _

"_Would you like to see her?" _

_See her? Now?_

"_Yes." Jesus said, reading Drake's thoughts. "Follow me." _

_Drake followed Jesus deeper into the undescribable paradise he had entered. Soon, they came to a place where little children played._

_Drake's eyes washed_ _over the little children laughing and playing. Tears pooled in his eyes as they came to rest on a little girl: _

_Olivia._

_His sister._

_Drake ran to her. He scooped her up in his arms. _

_Tears poured off his face as he cried with the joy of holding his baby sister in his arms once more. He had a smiled larger than his face. His brown eyes watered over again as he heard her speak these words in her little voice: _

"_Drake! I love you. I missed you. I'm so happy you're here with me!"_

_She wrapped her tiny arms around him and embraced him._

"_You're healthy. You're beautiful! Oh, Olivia!" _

_Drake cried even harder as he held her against him, holding her precious little body, looking in her precious little eyes, kissing her precious little face. _

_She smiled a heavenly smile. "Of course I'm healthy. My friend Jesus healed me as soon as I came to His Kingdom. I'm so happy to see you!"_

_Drake could not speak. All these years, had he been mad at God when all God had done was heal this little girl? _

"_If I had lived on earth, I would have been sick. But here, I can play. I like this, Drake. It's perfect up here. Impeccable and beautiful." _

"_Like you." He whispered, drinking in the relief of seeing her alive and happy. __He picked her up and turned to Jesus. _

"_Please forgive me," he said. "I hated you for rescuing her. I'm sorry." _

"_I know," Jesus said, looking upon Drake with eyes of compassion and love. "I know." _

_0000000000000000000000000_00000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake woke up suddenly. The clock beside his bed said it was about 10:00 in the morning.

The grogginess was washed away almost instantly as the dream came flooding back to him.

He remembered every detail, every emotion. He could see Olivia's beautiful smile, feel the way she held his hand. Everything was more than clear to him, except the face of Jesus and the way Heaven looked.

He threw the blankets off the bed and knelt down on the floor and prayed.

"Oh, Jesus. I am so sorry. I-" He could not pray anymore because he had burst into tears again. All he knew was a wave of love, peace and forgiveness had crashed over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour of praying, Drake got up and went swimming in the hotel pool. Then ,he ate the rest of the Chinese food for breakfast.

He called home.

"Mom? Yea, uh. . . I'm coming home. Tell Megan and Josh. Oh, and Gabby. I've got something to tell them. Yea. . . .I'm ok. I'm better than ok. . . . See ya later."

Drake packed his guitar cases up, loaded them in his Mustang, and began the long drive home.


	7. Return of the ExGirlfriend

It had been a week. Drake had come home, and had a long talk with Josh about what had happened to him. He told him the whole story, dream and everything.

"It was so real." he had said. "I could hold her. . . I felt her weight in my arms and everything. . .it was like Olivia had returned. It was beautiful."

"I don't think it was a dream, Drake. I think God did a miracle for you."

"You think?"

"Yea. I do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Josh!" Drake called. He had been in the kitchen getting a glass of lemonade when a moving van across the street had caught his eye.

"What?" Josh said upon entering.

"Look."

"Somebody's moving in."

Drake pointed at the car next to the moving van. A short red head was emerging. "Isn't that the creature?"

"The creature?" Confusion, then realization. Josh closed the curtains and laid down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Drake asked his strange brother.

"Get down!" Josh hissed. He pulled the reluctant Drake down.

"Get up." Drake pulled his brother up.

"Mindy. She's back. She can't see me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. . . It'd just be all weird and awkward. I don't want it to be like that with her."

"You think?" Megan said to announce her entry.

"Megan, get out!" Drake said rudely. "We're busy!"

"Busy doing what? Watching Josh's old girlfriend move in across the street, knowing it will probably mess things up between him and Andrea, knowing he'll probably lose them both and die alone? After all, Josh, don't you still have feelings for Mindy?" She took a pear from the fruit basket on the table.

"Go do something in your room, you little demon!" Josh muttered.

"Ah, so you know I'm right. My work here is done." She left.

"Don't listen to her, man. You know it's over between you and Mindy. Stick with Andrea." Drake said.

"What if it isn't?"

"Josh-"

"We said we'd take time off. We never said it was officially over."

"Josh-"

"Who knows Mindy better, you or me?"

"Who knows girls better, you or me?" Drake replied. "Listen, I think-"

"Don't think!" Josh said, exasperated. "Bad things happen when you think."

Drake crossed his arms. "Name once."

"Ok." Josh didn't even need to think. "You wrecked my relationship with Mindy almost three times. You told me to crawl out of a window in a tree house twenty feet above the ground. You lead me to believe Dad was having an affair. You ruined my perfect attendance record. You thought you could fix my lamp, but that only got me electrocuted and do I even need to mention the chemical bath??"

"I said name one, not all!!"

The door bell rang. Neither of them bothered to get it.

"That's nowhere near all!!" Josh insisted.

"Promise me, before you do anything, you'll think it through and choose Andrea." Drake said softly.

"Hey, just because you hate Mindy doesn't mean I do. I happen to like her very much."

"Josh-"

"Stop. You know how I feel - felt about Mindy. I might still like her. I don't know."

"Josh!!" Drake was almost shouting.

"What?"

"Turn around."

His heart stopped. Behind him stood Andrea and Gabby.

"When you figure it out, Josh, please call me, because I can't see you any longer until you do."

"Andrea. . ."

"Gabbs," Drake called. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yea. I'll call you." Gabby followed her sister.

Josh shot a murderous glance at his sister, who stood where the twins just had. "How could you?"

"What?" Innocence. "I only let them in. I didn't know it'd turn out this bad. I'm. . . I'm sorry, Josh."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how's your brother?" Gabby asked Drake on their date.

"Well, his ex-girlfriend moved in across the street. . . and she was his first girlfriend. He had really liked her, I guess."

"Ooooh. Poor guy." Gabby said sympathetically.

"Yea." Drake gazed into her beautiful eyes, captivated. "Stupid Cupid."

"Not so stupid." She moved closer. "We're together."

"Yea." He grinned. "We should kiss. You know, to celebrate."

She grinned and let him kiss her.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

There was a sudden knock at the door as Josh sat at home the next day watching a movie he had rented

There was a sudden knock at the door as Josh sat at home the next day watching a movie he had rented. "Drake, wanna get that?"

"Ok." Drake opened the door to a surprise visit from none other than Mindy Crenshaw. "Oh, has the Grim reaper come already?" he insulted her.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Normally, I'd respond, but it is my belief that which the level of intelligence I respond on would be incomprehensible to one such as you."

"What?" Drake asked softly.

"You see?" Mindy said, suddenly exasperated. "Is Josh home?"

"Hey, Josh!" Drake called. "The wicked witch is here to see you."

"Mindy!" Josh jogged toward the door with a huge smile.

"Hey you!" She grinned, and pulled him close for a hug. "It's so great to see you. You look really good!"

"Thanks. So do you. I mean, like, really good." Josh replied. "I can't believe you moved back here."

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Very! I mean, how great is it to see you?"

"Very." she replied. "Hey, listen, I've gotta run, but I came over to see if you wanted to hang out tonight. I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Whenever you want." Josh answered, wondering how Andrea would take it if she found out.

"Thanks. Meet me at my house at a bout 7. We'll just get pizza or something."

"Cool." Josh said. "I will see you there."

"Yes you will." With a smile and a little wave good bye, Mindy left.

Drake shut the door. "Man, are you in for it."

"In for what? She just wants to have dinner and talk. How bad can it be?"

"Josh. Have I taught you nothing? When girls want to talk, they usually have bad news." Drake said, putting air quotes around the word 'talk'.

"Come on. It's Mindy. And I love Andrea. Nothing's gonna happen tonight."

"Nothing?" Drake asked slyly. "Or something?"

"Come on, Drake. Every time you think, you mess something up for me. It's been scientifically proven." Josh said, pointing his finger at Drake's face.

"Ok, man. Just if Mindy wants to tell you something that will mess up your already horrible relationship with Andrea, well, I warned you." Drake said.

"Relax. Everything's gonna go great tonight." Josh said.

"Oh, and no pressure, but if things don't work out with you and Andrea, I might not get Gabby back. That could be bad, man. I really like that girl. And there's two of her. One for you." Drake grabbed Josh by the collar. "Don't mess this up for _me_, man!!"

"Oh, yes, the guy who gets any girl he wants needs my help." Josh said dryly. He went back to the couch and hit play on the movie. "Every thing will work out in time, Drake. Relax."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:00

Josh's watch said 7:00 promptly as he rang the door bell at Mindy's house. He carried a steaming hot pizza in one hand, so he hoped he wouldn't have to wait to long at the door.

His wish came true. "Hey, Josh! Great you brought the pizza! That's great. Come on in. Mindy said. "What did you get on it?"

"Only your favorite. Sausage and chicken." Josh said. He walked into Mindy's living room, which already had a pizza on the table. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mindy asked. "Now we have more food."

"Well, I do like food." Josh grinned. "What'd you get on it?"

"Only your favorite." Mindy joked. "Bacon and extra cheese."

"Awesome!" Josh was very happy. "I'll grab the Moca Cola and then we can talk about what ever it is you need to talk about."

Mindy put two slices of pizza on each waiting plate while Josh got the Moca Cola from the fridge. The both took a seat on the couch next to each other.

"Josh, what we need to talk about. . . It's kinda serious." Mindy said.

"How serious?"

"Like, intensely serious. Josh, I need your help."

"Why?"

"You know that show, _The Secret Life of the American Teenager?" _

"Yeah." Josh was getting very concerned.

"This is nothing like that."

"Mindy! Why'd you scare me like that??" Josh said, freaking out. "That is so mean!!"

"I'm sorry, Josh, but I wanted to freak you out so that you wouldn't think my news was so bad. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just tell me, Mindy. Nothing is as bad as that."

"I made my parents move back to this town because. . ."

"Just say it."

"Because I still love you."

"Wow." Josh whispered. "Mindy"

"You hate me now. Oh, I knew it, I just wanted to see if you still loved me and I guess that was really stupid, because-"

"Mindy." Josh took Mindy in his arms and kissed her before either of the m knew what was happening.

If there was one thing they both knew while they were kissing, it was that this was a dirty little secret they'd both keep.


End file.
